treasure bus
by forever and a half
Summary: He shared his treasure bus with her. In return, she gave him her love.


**treasure bus.**

**by**

_forever and a half.

* * *

_

He kept no secrets from her, because he wanted her to trust him. And she did, she _did _trust him. But he wasn't so sure that he trusted her.

_This is my treasure bus. It makes a round trip for exactly one hour. I go on here to think, sometimes. You know? To get away from things._

After all the secrets he'd found out about her before: Her identity, posing as Go Mi Nam, her family, and her attraction for Tae Kyung, he wasn't sure he could really confide in her anymore.

Jeremy saw how Tae Kyung secretly admired her, his behavior changing whenever she was around, and Shin Woo, who was deeply in love with her (yet she was so dense she hadn't noticed), and even himself, whose brightness was always increased tenfold whenever she was happy with him.

They all loved her so, so dearly.

Once he had found out that she liked Tae Kyung, Jeremy was beyond angry—partially at her, for not noticing him, and also at his hyung, for taking his only love away. He ran away, before a radio invitation that would let him profess his love to her through his song, _Very Good Words_. They were going to go out, and he would kiss her, on the lips this time, and share an ice cream together.

But Jeremy was beyond upset.

"I told you about the treasure bus! I let you hold Jolie's leash! I gave everything up for you!" he said tearfully as he clenched her shoulders. "Why are you doing this?"

He saw her holding back tears, and he frowned, running away. He didn't care about the radio invitation anymore. It didn't matter.

"Jeremy!" she shouted as she tried to catch up with him. He didn't turn back; didn't want to see her face or her tears.

He needed to think for a long time, and enjoy the city view.

Stepping onto the green bus, holding the handle, he took a seat down in the middle as he observed the empty ones around him.

.x.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Go Mi Nam shouted as she ran to catch up with the bus. Through the sideview mirrors, the driver saw her trying to catch up, and stopped in the middle of the street to open the doors.

Go Mi Nam saw Jeremy alone, his head against the window, his tears dry on his face.

"Jeremy..."

"Go away. This is my treasure bus."

She sat next to him, and he pushed her away roughly. "Get off."

"Jeremy, please listen," Go Mi Nam begged, tugging on his arm. He looked away from her, refusing to make eye contact.

"To what? You're in debt to me, Go Mi Nam. I was fine when you were a boy, and fine when you were a girl, but you liking Tae Kyung? That's not fine! I gave you all my secrets; I have no more to tell you, and if I did, I wouldn't, because I can't trust you! You owe me so much after all I've given you," Jeremy said, choking back sobs. He couldn't let her see him cry, or else she would too, and that would kill him.

She leaned over and gently pushed his hair away from his face.

"I am in big debt to you."

"So how're you going to repay me? With money? I don't need any," Jeremy scoffed, still refusing to meet Go Mi Nam's eyes.

"With my love."

He could feel her hot breath against his neck, while her hand was on top of his, comforting it. She pressed her lips at the corner of his mouth, and quickly broke apart, blushing.

Jeremy was speechless. He thought that she was in love with Tae Kyung. Anyway, lie or not, it was still pleasing to hear.

"Let's get off here," Go Mi Nam said as she saw an ice cream shop still open. "Driver, could you stop, please?"

The doors opened, and she grabbed Jeremy by the hand, leading him down onto the sidewalk. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she asked, "Would you like to share a vanilla cone?"

Jeremy smiled, his brightness coming back. Putting an arm around her waist, dragging her closer, he said, "Supersized with marshmallows and sprinkles."

She laughed.

"Anything you want."

"You know, Go Mi Nam, there's treasure everywhere, if you look. Especially on my treasure bus," Jeremy said proudly, his face held high. She giggled, hugging him tightly.

"I've already found mine, right here. One man's trash is another man's treasure."

Jeremy made a face of horror.

"I—I'm someone's _trash_? How could that be?" Jeremy said, feigning mock horror. Go Mi Nam laughed again, kissing his cheek.

"They don't know what they're missing, then. You are so sweet. Anyway, about that song..."

He chuckled as he began singing it to her, their silhouettes darkening as they entered the ice cream shop, sitting at a table sharing one large cone together, with sprinkles, marshmallows, and a supersized scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Treasure, treasure, everywhere...

* * *

**The only part I cried in during "You're Beautiful" was the part where Jeremy confessed...and probably some tears fell when she rejected Shin Woo. I love all of the ANJELL pairings...they're so hot! How could one choose?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
